


Input

by lalalenii



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, AnderBros, Gen, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalenii/pseuds/lalalenii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Cooper have an encounter at the toy store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Input

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for klaine week 2013, but it fit's one of the prompts for the todaydreambelievers project, so I revamped it a little bit and decided to put it on ao3.

Cooper knew that going to the toy store with Blaine wasn’t a good idea. But how could he say no to those pleading puppy eyes?

So now he was being dragged from aisle to aisle and his comments on the things Blaine was showing to him got less and less enthusiastic by the time. He sighed. Maybe an ice cream would convince Blaine to leave the shop.

He proposed this to Blaine but his little brother refused to leave, because his grandma had given him 20 $ to buy something nice and he said it would be impolite to not fulfill his grandmas wishes, so he wasn’t leaving until he found something he wanted to buy.

Cooper suggested to look for a DVD, because secretly, he loved watching Disney movies with Blaine.

But Blaine couldn’t settle for a movie either.

“What about Cinderella, hm?” Cooper asked tiredly.

“No, already have that one Coop.” Blaine replied, biting his lower lip and his eyebrows furrowed.

“And this one?” Cooper pointed to a copy of ‘The Beauty and the Beast’

“No, that one’s stupid.”

“It’s not.” Those were not Cooper’s words.

A little boy had appeared next to them. He seemed only slightly older than Blaine, maybe seven. He had brown hair and fair skin and there were a few freckles spread over his plump cheeks.

Blaines eyes widened and his gaze searched for Cooper.

A middle aged woman stepped behind the little boy.

“Kurt!” she reprimanded. “What did I say? Don’t run away. You could get lost.”

“I’m sorry mum,” little Kurt said lowering his head. The woman kneeled next to him where Cooper and Blaine were and put a finger under his chin. “It’s alright sweetie. I’m just afraid I might lose you.”

She turned to Cooper and Blaine who still stared at Kurt with a deer-in-headlights expression. “I’m sorry, did he bother you?”

“Not at all, in fact he was giving us advice in movie selection.”

“He said the Beauty and the Beast is stupid,” Kurt told his mother in an accusing tone. She chuckled. “Well maybe you should ask him why he thinks that.”

Kurt turned to Blaine again. He looked a little shy, then asked.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Blaine.” Blaine extended a little hand. “And you’re Kurt.” Kurt shook the hand carefully.

“Why did you say ‘The Beauty and the Beast’ is stupid?”

“I don’t like monsters.”, Blaine replied. “They are evil and mean and they hide in closets and scare you and then they laugh at you.”

Cooper bit back a grin and so did Kurt’s mother.

“But the beast isn’t a monster”, Kurt explained. “He’s a prince who was enchanted, but actually he’s nice.”

Blaine raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Cooper wondered where his little brother had learned that. Certainly not from him.

“Really. Have you ever seen the movie.”

Blaine shook his head, his dark curls bouncing.

“Then how do you know that the beast is evil?”

Blaine looked at Cooper, unsure.

“He has a point, buddy.” Cooper said, patting his lower back. Blaine bit his lip again, his eyes drifting from Kurt to the DVD shelf and back again.

“It’s my favourite!”, Kurt added. “There are really great songs in it?”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “You like the songs, too?”

“I like the songs best” Kurt told him. “I know all the words from the songs in this movie,” he said and Cooper could swear he straightened a little and stuck his chest out.

“I like the songs best too.” Blaine almost whispered and stared at Kurt amazed.

“Then you will surely like that movie.” Kurt’s mother said smiling.

“And the beast is really not evil?” Blaine demanded.

“Only at the beginning. But then he realizes what he has done and then he and Belle—“

“Well, Kurt, don’t spoil it for Blaine. He might want to watch the movie now!” his mother interrupted.

“Do you want to watch it, Blainers?” Cooper asked.

Blaine nodded. Kurt grinned and he looked very content. “But you should watch Aladdin!”, Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt threw him a glance which Cooper read as ‘Bitch, please!’ and folded his tiny arms in front of his chest. “Aladdin is one of the first I ever saw.”

Blaine smiled. “It’s my favourite next to The Lion King”, he said. Kurts mother threw a glance at her watch. “Kurt, dear, we have to hurry, we don’t want to let Daddy wait, do we?”

“No.”, Kurt replied. “I have to go pick my Daddy up.”, he informed Blaine, as if he hadn’t just heard it himself. “He had to go to the Dentist and they pulled him a tooth out. I have to make him feel good again.”

Blaine nodded understandingly.

“Don’t you want to say thank you to Kurt, for helping us choosing a movie?” Cooper asked.

“Thank you”, Blaine said and extended a hand again. Kurt shook it and after a short goodbye between Cooper and Kurt’s mom. Cooper watched them heading down the aisle and he could hear Kurt complain ‘why would anyone even think The Beauty and the Beast is stupid?’ before both Kurt and his mother turned a last time and waved before they went out of sight.

Blaine stood there, bedazzled, his mouth hanging open a little.

“So which movie are we gonna take now, hm B?”, Cooper asked, turning to his little brother.

“The one the pretty boy suggested.” Blaine said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cooper just chuckled and took one of the copies out of the shelf. Blaine insisted on carrying it until he had to hand it over to the cashier but reached for the bag as soon as Cooper had paid and they stepped out of the shop.

The whole ride home he didn’t say a word, which was very unlikely for Blaine, who normally kept on babbling but now he just sat there, clutching the DVD to his chest and remained silent.

As soon as they were home Blaine forced Cooper to watch the movie with him.

‘The Beauty and the Beast’ became Blaine’s favourite movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
